1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, such as a personal computer, for example. To be more specific, the present invention relates to an electronic device that is a transmission apparatus for transmitting video signals to an external device via a transmission path, in which stream data obtained by a broadcast reception section of this external device is received therefrom through a communication section for executing bidirectional communication by use of a predetermined line constituting the transmission path, image analysis is executed on the received stream data, and an operation of at least own electronic device or the external device is controlled on the basis of results of the image analysis, thereby providing an effective utilization of image analysis performance.
2. Description of the Related
Recently, HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface) has been gaining popularity as a high-speed transmission communications interface configured to transmit at high speeds digital video signals, namely, non-compressed (or baseband) video signals (hereafter referred to as image data) and digital audio signals (hereafter referred to as audio data) accompanying the image data from AV (Audio Visual) sources including a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) recorder and a set-top box to display devices including a television receiver and a projector, for example. PCT Patent Publication No. WO2002/078336 describes details of the HDMI standard, for example.